Field of the Invention
The exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for intuitively transferring content among multiple devices.
Discussion of the Related Art
As a communication tool that can lead to marketing, advertisement, training effects, and user experience, digital signage corresponds to a digital image device that can provide not only broadcast programs but also specific information in public facilities, such as department stores, subway stations, bus stations, airports, hotels, hospitals, and so on.
In order to use digital signage, a technology that can transfer (or relocate), content wanted by a user, among diverse digital signage content, to user equipments (or devices) of multiple users and that can transfer wanted content to a digital signage from the user's terminal (or user equipment) is being required.